


We Will Heal Your Heart

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Non parental disciplinary spankings, Thor babysits Loki, toddler loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki has been changed into a four year old as punishment for not bringing the Tesseract to the Chitauri. Odin has Thor take Loki to Tony Stark to help find a cure. Loki has PTSD. Loki goes berserk. Natasha is motherly, Tony Stark is smart, Bruce Banner is sorry and Thor loves his baby brother. One tiny bottom spanked twice.





	We Will Heal Your Heart

I dedicate this story to Lady for her inspiration. :)

In the days following the attack upon New York City in the Realm of Midgard, The Chitauri had their revenge upon Loki. Not only had he failed to deliver the Tesseract to them, but his brother and friends were responsible for bringing their mighty army to its knees. The young Prince had proven himself such a powerful enemy they had decided the best punishment for him was to transform him into a small child. The power hungry Prince would be safely out of the way and suffering through his childhood all over again. Loki had awakened in his cell unable to remember anything beyond the four year old he was. Mystified by the transformation, Odin had ordered Thor to take Loki to Tony Stark in order to look for a way to restore his troubled son to his adult self. 

* * * *

“Loki, hold still so big brother can dress you!” Thor said, as he struggled to pull leggings onto his squirming little brother. He couldn’t get angry at the child. He was simply too adorable. Instead he reached down and tickled the little Prince’s tummy and ribs, making him laugh sweetly, squirming even more. Loki, exhausted from giggling, lay still for a rare moment and peered up at his big brother, smiling sweetly. Loki as a four year old was simply beautiful. He was thin for a small child but not gaunt like his adult self. His little face was adorned with two, huge, sparkling blue green eyes and the cutest little nose ever. Upon his head a mop of unruly black curls. His smile could light up an entire room. Not a trace of the bitter, angry young man in that face. It squeezed Thor’s heart and he found himself wishing that his little brother could remain this sweet, innocent creature permanently. He reached down and picked him up, standing him on his feet and looked down at him, smiling. Loki reached up for Thor to pick him up and he did, cuddling the warm little body to his chest.  
“Come on baby brother.” Thor said cheerfully. “Let’s go visit Uncle Tony!” Loki’s face sobered. The child had a strange, instinctual reticence to see ‘Uncle Tony.’ He had dim memories of a huge, green monster hurting him badly.  
“No! Please Tor!” He cried, struggling suddenly, mispronouncing his brother’s name adorably.  
“What’s wrong Loki?” Thor asked, setting the boy down and going down on one knee to speak to him.  
“Uncle Tony has a scary monster!” Loki said, wide eyed and fearful. Thor hugged him gently.  
“No, no Little One. There is no monster anymore, truly. I would never take you there if I thought there was.” This seemed to calm the child and he once again reached up to be held. Thor picked him up and cuddled him tenderly, rubbing his little back and patting his little bottom to calm him. “I love you baby brother.” He whispered in the round little ear. Loki leaned against his chest and sighed, jamming a thumb into his sweet little mouth. Thor carried him out the door and to Odin and The All Mother for last kisses before traveling on the BiFrost. Odin had smiled and cuddled the boy and Frigga had held him for a long time, kissing his little face and trying to remember him just this way. Odin, sympathetic to his wife but wanting to get this thing over with pulled the toddler from her arms and gave him to Thor. He admonished Thor to take good care of the small bundle in his arms but no admonishment was necessary. Thor loved this little creature like mad!  
Heimdall stood in the Observatory as usual. When he caught sight of Loki he laid his sword down and grinned broadly, greeting the pair. “Well, look who you’ve brought me! It’s my little helper!” The giant sentry purred. The toddler reached out eagerly for Heimdall, who took him, cuddling the boy to his chest gently. “Such a good boy!” He rumbled as he patted the child’s back. Loki as a four year old was a very loving little thing and Heimdall particularly loved to cuddle him. Thor smiled and prodded the man.  
“Alright. Time to go Loki.” The child gazed up, into Heimdall’s strange orange eyes and kissed him sweetly. The big man returned the kiss and gave him back to his brother. Loki hugged Thor’s neck tightly as they were sent down the Rainbow Bridge to Midgard. 

* * * *

Tony Stark had been waiting for the arrival of Thor and Loki. His sprawling living room was filled with toys and treats. Being nothing more than a large child himself he was happy to spend time in the company of another one, even if it was the ‘Terror of New York City.’ A blinding flash of light landed on the balcony and Thor arrived, carrying the newly devolved Loki.  
Stark walked up to them, smiling and took a good look at Loki. “Yep. He’s definitely a four year old.” He said, handing Loki a colorful block. Loki smiled at him and held his little arms out for an embrace.  
“Thank you Uncle Tony.” The child said sweetly. Tony gathered him up and walked over to his bar, sitting Loki upon it so he could look him over. Loki, uninterested in this process, was craning his head around to see all of the lovely toys scattered about. After a moment of this the front door whooshed open and Natasha strode in, grinning broadly.  
“Oh my God!” She squeed, making Loki look up from his toys. “He is precious!” She flew to him, going down on her knees and holding her arms out to the boy. Loki looked at her shyly and then at Thor, who nodded his permission, smiling. Loki blinked at her and suddenly ran into her arms for a cuddle. Natasha closed her eyes and drank in Loki’s warmth and cuteness. “How is this the same person?” She asked, stroking Loki’s mop of black curls. I always thought Loki was cute but as a four year old he is just adorable!’  
“Yes.” Thor agreed. “I wanted to keep him this age but father forbade it.” He said sadly. Suddenly Loki squirmed out of Natasha’s arms and ran to Thor, tugging his tunic. Thor bent down and Loki whispered something to him. His big brother nodded and took his hand. Tony, knowing exactly what was going on pointed to the small door at the back of the room.  
‘Bathroom’s in there.” He said, carefully observing the child as he went with Thor, tugging at his crotch. “Well, he’s housebroken.” Stark snarked, making Natasha giggle. A few moments later, the two returned and Thor turned to Stark.  
“How long will this take?” he asked pointedly.  
“Well, since I’ve never had to undo a Chitauri curse before I couldn’t tell you.”  
“I must return to Asgard for a while. Natasha could you please take care of my little brother until I return?” he asked. The woman grinned and bounced on her feet, tickled pink at the request.  
“Are you kidding? I would love to!” Her maternal instincts were on high! She ran over and picked Loki up, hugging him. “Would you like to stay with Aunt Natasha for a little while?” Loki looked from the woman to his brother, his expression puzzled.  
“Okay.” He said finally. He struggled out of her arms and ran to Thor, wrapping his arms around one of the Thunder God’s legs. Thor reached down and picked him up, kissing his little face.  
“Now be a good boy for Aunt Natasha.” Loki nodded and kissed his brother, struggling out of his embrace and standing under him. ‘I must look like a giant’ Thor thought as the tiny boy stared up at him adoringly. “I am giving Aunt Natasha permission to spank your little bottom if you misbehave.” He said. Loki’s expression sobered and he looked from Thor to the woman, his eyes wide. She smiled sweetly at him and he nodded, curls bouncing.  
“I’ll be a good boy.” Loki said finally. For just a split second he looked like his adult self. Something in his expression or stance just flooded Thor with the memory. He had to swallow a large lump in his throat as he entrusted his precious little brother to this woman he barely knew.  
“Please take good care of him.” Thor asked, his voice wobbly.  
“We will.” Natasha answered softly, smiling. With that, Thor gazed skyward and the BiFrost wave swallowed him up, leaving this tiny child in the care of the two humans. 

* * * *

“Loki?” Natasha said gently, kneeling and looking deep inside her kitchen cabinet. “Come out sweetie. Aunt Natasha just wants to see.” Loki had been playing energetically in her living room, running around the furniture. The game was avoiding his bath. In the process of giggling and avoiding her grasp, the boy tripped over the coffee table leg and his chin had come down on the table edge, making a small laceration. It was bleeding down his little neck. The Chitauri had also stripped Loki of his Asgardian strength as part of his punishment. He was an ordinary child now and worse, an injured child.  
Loki peered out at her from the darkness within the cabinet like a frightened little animal. He was crying, not knowing what this big human female was going to do.  
Natasha stood and walked over to her cabinet and withdrew her magic solution: A chocolate bar! She unwrapped half of it and knelt down again, taking advice from Tony Stark who had said bribery was the secret to getting on with any child. True to Tony’s word, Loki eyed the candy with interest, his tears drying up immediately. “Come out baby and I’ll give you some candy.” Loki blinked at her and finally came out, moving almost catlike and cautiously. Natasha pulled him out and lifted him, giving him the candy as she sat him on her counter top.  
It was a nasty cut but she knew what to do. She opened the first aid kit she had fetched before and pulled out some non stingy wound wash and a piece of gauze. Loki flinched at first but then obediently allowed her to dab at the cut while he munched his treat. Natasha smiled at the boy affectionately, reassuring him.  
Suddenly there was a knock at her door and she yelled ‘come in!’ Tony Stark walked up to the pair as Natasha struggled to keep Loki still while she applied the skin glue.  
“Watch this.” Tony said. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a penlight, turning it on. Loki was suddenly fascinated by the object, reaching out for it as Tony did tricks with it like shining it into his eyes and around the room. Natasha smiled and applied the glue easily, covering the cut with a plaster. Stark handed Loki the penlight.  
“See? I told you. Bribery!” Natasha laughed and Loki said ‘bribery’ in a mocking tone. Both adults laughed. “I’m gonna need some blood.” He announced. Natasha looked down at Loki who seemed to be unconcerned. She picked the boy up and took him to the sofa, holding him in her lap. Stark pulled out a pediatric syringe and a butterfly needle. He laid this, a rubber tourniquet and an alcohol swab on the coffee table. Since he had no idea what these objects were, Loki was calm and cooperative.  
Tony opened the two objects, removing the needle from the syringe and unwrapping the butterfly needle. Natasha held Loki’s skinny little arm out. The trusting child looked up at her curiously as Tony swabbed his inner elbow with alcohol. The child made a face at the smell but remained calm. “Now would be a great time to distract him.” Tony advised. Natasha grasped Loki’s chin and turned his head toward her.  
“Listen baby. Uncle Tony needs to do something and it might sting a little. But you must hold very still while he does it, okay?” Loki looked up at her, his expression sober. “Just keep looking at me, okay baby?” Loki nodded and Natasha held his little body to her chest firmly. Tony grasped Loki’s arm and inserted the needle. He immediately saw a flash of red and attached the butterfly to the syringe, extracting a tube of blood. Loki winced when the needle went in but relaxed as Tony took the sample.  
“Such a good boy!” Tony praised as he removed the needle and pressed a piece of gauze into the small dot of blood. He pulled a small lollipop out of nowhere and Loki took it, smiling sweetly. He looked at his elbow with fascination, seeing the blood in the syringe.  
“Why?” The child asked simply, his expression adorably similar to his adult self.  
“I’m going to check to make sure there’s nothing bad in your body.” Tony answered.  
“I’m bad.” Loki suddenly said, looking into Tony’s face seriously. The two adults shared a knowing look.  
“No baby. You were never bad. You couldn’t help anything you ever did.” Natasha picked Loki up, crushing him to her chest. It was heartbreaking to hear the little boy say such a thing. “Do you think he remembers?” She asked Stark who shrugged.  
“I ‘member.” The toddler replied. He sighed and laid his head on her shoulder, an expression of soulful sadness on his sweet little face. The child looked tired and emotionally drained.  
“What do you remember Big Guy.” Tony asked, patting Loki’s little back. The child pulled away from Natasha and stared into Tony’s soul. His expression changed. He looked as though he was remembering a terrible dream.  
“A big, monster. A big green monster hurt me.” He said, his eyes becoming glassy. He looked up at Natasha, his eyes pleading. “Please don’t let the big monster hurt me.” He said as a single tear tracked down his soft little face. Natasha hugged him tenderly, rubbing his back.  
“No way, baby.” She said, her hand covering the side of his head as he lay against her chest. We won’t let any monsters get you.” She patted Loki’s little bottom, leading to a jaw cracking yawn.  
“Somebody’s sleepy.” Tony said. “Why don’t you put him down for a nap.” He suggested. She carried Loki into the bedroom and pulled his tiny boots off, laying him on her bed and covering him up. She made a mental note to get the boy some clothes to suit his age. He obediently lay still and drifted off to sleep, thumb in mouth. 

* * * *

Loki awoke an hour later, screaming. Natasha and Stark ran into the bedroom to find the child, white faced and trembling, in a crouched stance at the head of the bed. His eyes were huge and his expression terrified. A dark stain was present on his pants where he had wet himself. Natasha went to him carefully, trying not to add to his fright. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” She asked gently, reaching out to him. The child swallowed hard and looked to each of their faces before springing into her arms. He clung to her neck desperately, sobbing and trembling all over. “Ssshhhhh. It’s alright baby.” She cooed, patting his little bottom gently. I’ve got you. You’re safe Loki.” Stark looked on, concerned.  
“It seems he remembers more than we thought.” Tony observed. “Hey little guy, can we talk?” He asked, taking the much calmer child from Natasha’s arms. Loki’s little face was tear streaked and pale. Behind his deep-set eyes a tortured soul peered back at the man. Tony’s heart broke and he hugged the tiny boy to his chest tenderly. He sat down on a stool at her bar and sat Loki on the counter, facing him.  
“Was it a bad dream baby?” Natasha asked, brushing the last of Loki’s tears from his face. He looked at her, boring into her soul with those eyes.  
“Yes.” The child answered simply. “It was the monsters.”  
“Wait! There’s more monsters?” Tony asked. Loki nodded solemnly.  
“The big blue ones.”  
“He means the Chitauri.” Tony said. Suddenly a look of dawning horror spread over Loki’s face as the memory of their torture came flooding back to him. The two adults looked on as this sweet toddler’s face went from confusion to near insanity. His eyes narrowed and his little mouth drew out, thin and grim. Suddenly they were looking into the face of twenty five year old Loki and it scared the hell out of them. “Loki.” Stark said, giving the boy a slight shake. “What are you thinking about?” The child looked into his eyes with a look of sheer malevolence and balled up his tiny fist, punching Stark between his eyes, nearly knocking him out!  
“Loki!” Natasha shouted, grabbing the small hand. The boy tried to jump off he counter but she held him in place. He struggled ferociously, growling at her as Stark recovered. Suddenly he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked as hard as he could, coming away with a handful of it. He followed that up by hauling off and slapping her cheek hard. Having had enough of this, Natasha jerked the boy off the counter, throwing him across her lap. She tugged his little leggings down, baring his very cute little bottom and applied five stinging swats, rapid fire. Loki screamed and began to cry, sounding like a normal four year old. His pale little behind bore an angry pink handprint. Natasha instantly felt horrible.  
When she picked him up, Loki’s sweet baby face was back. He cried pitifully, reaching back to rub his sore little bottom. The flustered woman held him, gently rubbing the warm, red skin. Loki jammed his thumb into his mouth, laying his head on her chest and gripping her shirt for dear life.  
“What the hell got into him?” She asked. Tony stood, shaking his head. A red knot was forming between his eyes.  
“I think he panicked. Sort of like what happened when he came down here and destroyed the City.” He raised his hand to the knot, touching it carefully. “I think the spanking snapped him out of it.” He observed. “I’m glad. He really clobbered me!” he said, tickling Loki’s ribs. The toddler smiled and brushed his hand away.  
Loki fetched a sigh and rubbed the handprint, grousing about the sting. “I’m sorry baby.” Natasha said, giving the poor little tail another gentle rub. She pulled his leggings the rest of the way off and started toward the bathroom to clean him up. Stark stopped her just long enough to speak to him.  
“Loki, do you remember anything else? Tell Uncle Tony.” He smiled. Loki looked out into space, fetching his memory as much as possible.  
“They hurt me.” He said simply.  
“Hurt you?” Tony asked.  
“Yes.” Loki nodded. “They hit me and scared me.” He said, his sweet toddler’s voice filled with sadness. “I cried.” Tony reached out and gathered the boy into a hug.  
“Well, no one will ever hurt you like that again.” He said, patting Loki’s little back. The child relaxed in his embrace.  
After taking Loki into the bathroom and washing him up she dressed him more like a human child. Little jeans, a T-shirt and tiny trainers. In the livingroom, Natasha knelt down stroking the boy’s silky curls. “Are you hungry?” She asked. Loki nodded, sticking his thumb back into his mouth. “Come on, bunny. Let’s get you some lunch.” 

* * * *

“There is something in his blood.” Tony informed Natasha the next day. “It looks like some kind of enzyme. I put a drop of it on a lab mouse and the thing turned into a pinkie.”  
“What’s a pinkie?” Natasha asked, shaking her head.  
‘A baby mouse. They have no hair so…nevermind. You get the point.” He answered. There was a knock at the door and Natasha went to answer it. Bruce Banner stood smiling in at her.  
“Is this a private party or can anyone attend?” He said as she let him in. Loki had been playing with cars on the floor when he spied Banner across the room. He screamed, running to the back of the room. He crouched to the floor, trembling in terror and crying.  
Banner shot him a confused look.  
“We think he has some of his memory.” Stark said, brushing past the scientist and picking the toddler up, cuddling him and trying to settle him down.  
“Scary monster!” Loki cried, gripping Stark’s neck for dear life.  
“No, baby. It’s alright. That’s just Uncle Bruce.” Natasha said, stroking his wet little face. Banner stepped toward the child tentatively, smiling.  
“I won’t hurt you fella. I promise.” He said, holding his hands out. Loki calmed a bit and allowed Banner to stand nearer. He still watched every move the man made warily.  
“I’m scared.” Loki said in his soft toddler’s voice. Natasha patted his little bottom, comforting him as much as she could. Finally, after about ten minutes of gentle persuasion, Loki let banner touch him.  
“I won’t hurt you Loki.” Banner cooed. He patted the boy’s face gently. “It’s okay.” Loki stared at him with wide, innocent eyes.  
“You hurted me when you were a big monster.” The child said, fetching a sigh.  
The words cut Banner’s heart. “I know baby but I’m not that monster now. He won’t come back and hurt you, I promise.” He reached out and picked the nervous child up, gently patting his little back and smiling at him with warm, friendly eyes. Loki reached out and touched the crinkles at the edges of his eyes and smiled back. Banner looked at Natasha, his eyes misty. “Boy that smile can really melt your heart.” He said.  
“Yeah. I could use your help with this.” Stark said seriously. “I’ve found an enzyme in his blood that somehow reverses aging. I need to find the mechanism so I can develop a cure.” Tony explained. He and Banner began to work on this while Natasha took Loki in the bedroom for a nap. This time she stayed with him to watch for signs of a nightmare. She was going to make sure he didn’t have that dream again. 

* * * *

Natasha tried to take Loki shopping one afternoon. As they walked toward the store, Loki clung to her side closely, looking around nervously as if expecting something bad to happen. He silently allowed her to put him into the trolley seat and was perfectly behaved as she shopped. The entire time the child was nervous, darting his eyes and shrinking away from people. An older, large woman approached the pair and cooed at Loki, lifting his curls with her fingers. Loki sat still and obedient as the woman accosted him but he trembled the whole time, blinking and flinching at her loud voice and scary affect. Finally, Natasha told the woman she thought Loki was tired and need to get home for a nap. The woman said, “oh” and acted vaguely offended. Not to be denied, she reached out for one more touch and Loki went bonkers!  
Without warning, the tiny boy uttered what could only be described as a war cry and grasped her big, flabby head, trying to push her eyes into the sockets! The woman screamed and fell backwards, her arms pinwheeling as she crashed. He was a toddler possessed! Natasha reached around Loki’s slim little body and yanked him away from her. He immediately turned on her, getting a solid punch to her right eye in before she regained control! She put the kicking, growling toddler under her arm, tugged his jeans down and administered a blistering spanking to his little bare bottom. This time he received ten swats. Store patrons looked on as the redhead soundly paddled the wild little thing under her arm. When it was over Loki was crying as he had before.  
As Natasha replaced his jeans about a dozen store patrons broke into spontaneous applause, including the fat woman who started it. Loki was squalling too hard to care about anything as Natasha walked out the door cradling him. She sat down on a concrete bollard and rocked him gently, rubbing his sore bottom. “It’s my fault Loki.” She finally said. “I could see how scared you were. I should have never brought you out here. I’m sorry baby.” Loki was beyond talk as he lay on her shoulder, crying pitifully. Her hand stung and she could only imagine what his poor little bottom felt like. After a few minutes Loki pulled away from her chest and looked into her eyes.  
“Don’t take me out there any more, Aunt Natasha.” He said, sounding more like the twenty five year old.  
“I won’t baby.” She replied, still rubbing his tiny backside. He lay his head down again, played out. Natasha walked him back home in her arms. He was tense every moment until she keyed the lock and entered the flat. 

* * * *

“I’m telling you he was like a wild animal!” Natasha recounted to Tony and Bruce as Loki played on the floor.  
“Why should today be any different?” Tony snarked, wringing a chuckle out of Banner.  
“Well, he was already a tad unstable as an adult.” Banner observed. Natasha shot him a look and he raised his hands in surrender. “I’m just pointing out that he may still have a lot of the mental problems now that he had before. The way he avoids people and attacks you.” He pointed to her eye which was blooming into a dark and painful looking black eye. “I can’t believe that a four year old got one in on you, Natasha.”  
“Bag full of cats.” Loki suddenly said from the other side of the room. Banner looked at the boy, amazed.  
“What did you say Loki?” He asked, prodding the other two to listen.  
“Bag of cats. You said my brain is like a bag of cats.” Loki volunteered, still concentrating in his toy cars. All three remembered Banner saying that on the Helecarrier but how had Loki known that? “Meow!” Loki exclaimed, sounding very cat like.” Natasha chuckled.  
“Watch this.” Tony said. “What did I call you?” he asked the toddler.  
“Reindeer games!” Loki shouted and chuckled. The three adults cracked up.  
“Apparently he is okay to a point with his memories. When you bring up the scary stuff he freaks out.” Stark looked to be getting ready to trigger Loki again and Natasha put her hand on his arm.  
“Don’t. It isn’t right. He was tortured and I don’t want him reliving that if I can help it.” Stark backed down.  
“Yeah. You’re probably right. If he can black your eye who knows what he might do next!” As if on cue, Loki stood up and raised his little arms, causing the cars to float upward and drive in circles around him as he laughed. “We better hurry.” Stark said, dragging Banner to the lab. 

* * * *

On the seventh day, Thor returned like some biblical figure from the blinding flash of the Rainbow Bridge. Loki squealed with delight, running to his brother who gathered him up and hugged him fiercely. Thor walked to the three adults, greeting them and shaking their hands. “Thank you all for helping care for my brother.” He said, smiling. Loki lay on his chest, looking truly content.  
“Thor, I hate to say this but Loki is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder.” Banner said, looking sad. Thor’s brows knit and his look prompted further explanation. “When Loki was taken by the Chitauri (He said this quietly, around his hand) they tortured him so much that even in this form he is occasionally violent. He had attacked Natasha and Tony twice and we had a hell of a time trying to break him out of it.”  
“How did you do that?” Thor asked. Suddenly all three adults grew strangely quiet. Thor’s face grew more serious. “My friends. Tell me how you snapped him out of it.” He asked again. Natasha finally spoke.  
I had to spank him every time.” She said sheepishly. Thor only nodded, unlike the response they had expected when he heard that they had smacked his beloved brother’s little bottom.  
“I never did!” banner said, showing both hands.  
“Neither did I!” Tony exclaimed, leaving Natasha the one to explain.  
“I only did it to help him guys.” She said, cringing slightly.  
“Yes, I expected you to chastise him.” Thor replied, smiling. ‘These humans are so funny’, he thought. Loki had fallen asleep on Thor’s huge shoulder. He was completely limp and hung onto his big brother like a barnacle.  
“He’s just as cute as can be. I’ve really enjoyed taking care of him.” Natasha said, giving Thor a cheesy grin. Suddenly a squeaking noise came from Loki. He was stretching. Natasha chuckled as Loki’s thin little body elongated then sprang back to normal. He smacked his lips and fell into a deep sleep right in front of her. She leaned forward and kissed Loki’s sweet little face, unable to help herself.  
“I am here with good news.” Thor announced. “My friends and I plan to apprehend the monster who did this and force him to turn my brother back.” The God of Thunder looked a bit sad at this. “I was hoping to have a bit more time with Loki in this form…”  
“Yeah. That’s understandable.” Natasha said.  
“Well wait a minute.” Banner began. “What about Loki’s PTSD? He is still suffering and turning him back into the man he was doesn’t cure it. He will need a lot of help.”  
“His family will help.” Thor said.  
“Wasn’t it your father who brainwashed him to think he would be King some day?” Stark said.  
“What would you have me do?” Thor asked impatiently.  
“Why don’t you leave him little and work on it while he’s a baby. It would be a little better than making him face more retribution from Odin for something that wasn’t even his fault!” Natasha said.  
“How can you help him?” Thor asked her.  
“I can take him to a child psychologist or hire someone who works with children to help him.” She answered.  
Thor smiled sadly. “My brother is of Asgard. He must return to his home. But I will keep your words in mind. Thank you all.” He said, stepping onto the balcony with Loki fast asleep on him. Seconds later they were gone. Natasha stared at the spot for a minute then walked into her bedroom and shut the door. 

* * * *

Thor and Loki landed in the observatory and were greeted by Heimdall. Thor returned his greeting and strode down the corridor to the Throne Room. Odin and Frigga met him and The All Mother gathered her baby son into her arms, cuddling him tenderly. He awoke and smiled, kissing his mother’s face.  
Odin, dressed for battle payed the Chitauri a visit the next day. He brought a thousand Asgardian warriors with him. The Other, Leader of the Chitauri military gave the All Father a smarmy greeting. He was told that he would accompany Odin back to Asgard and lift the curse on his son or their entire planet would be reduced to rubble floating in space. Thanos ordered him to do as the All Father ordered.  
Frigga held Loki in her arms one last time. She removed his clothing, right down to his skin and handed the boy to Odin, who lay him on his own bed in his own chambers. He stepped away, glaring at The Other as he walked up to his son’s bed and waved a double thumbed hand over him. Loki’s body began to grow immediately. He was his own, twenty year old young man again. His lithe, slender and very naked body lay still. The Other lay a hand on his head and drew a green mist from Loki’s head. When Odin was satisfied that this monster had helped his son he was sent back with a warning to never bother the young Prince again.  
Loki sat up just after the Chitauri wizard left. His face was relaxed, his expression one of innocent confusion. He looked like a normal young man again. “Mamma?” he said, as Frigga ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his pale face. A tear fell from Odin’s one opalescent eye and he too embraced his son.


End file.
